You
You are the main character in the MySims series. You're a friendly Sim who's always eager to help others, and you are usually helping out a broken down place with the Sims not being as happy as they used to. But of course, you're going to do something to make the place's residents happy again. You'll be able to make many friends along the way, and you can customize your Sim anyway you want! MySims In the first game of the MySims series, there is a rundown town which had fell apart after a man who had the power to use essences to help out the citizens of the town. Residents left with him, and soon, the town fell apart and was in disrepair. Rosalyn P. Marshall, the mayor of the town, one day had been notified that a person with similar powers to the original Essence creator was coming to the town and was going to help them out. And that's you! You help the town grow by moving in new residents and businesses, plus building furniture for the residents and making them happy. As you make everyone happier, the Star Level will increase too. You can make friends with your favorite Sims, and make some enemies if you want to do so. You can move in whoever you want, it's your town! You'll meet many Sims with many Interests and personalities. :See "MySims" and "Essence Master" for more infomation. MySims Kingdom In this game you start out as a pig farmer, working for the cranky Elmira Clamp. Buddy arrives and shows you leaflets for the Wandolier Contest. He drops the leaflets and you are forced to pick them up. After that and a cutscene following it, you start the trials with a training wand to become a Wandolier, and start the REAL adventure where you travel across different islands throughout the kingdom,helping out residents through multiple tasks. By doing so, you rack up King Points which award you with new furniture and decoratives, paints,wallpaper, flooring, and construction materials to build and furnish houses. You also acquire these things by completing Scrolls, which require a certain amount of mana and essences. Unlike the original game, you are able to choose your gender when you start the game (instead of picking a variety of clothes thrown together for both males and females, and depending on appearances to determine a Sim's gender). :See "MySims Kingdom" and "Royal Wandolier" for more infomation. MySims Party You do not play a big specific role unlike previous games and you can create multiple Anything Sims that can compete in festivals, just like the premade characters in the game. However, you will need to control a custom-made character while traveling around the town (but most of the time, you are playing in festivals). As you play and win more festivals, more festivals will become available to you, and your town will improve. Higher scores in certain minigames will result in more residents moving in your town, and maybe even someone joining your team! You'll also try to gain some monuments, statues that'll represent that you've won a certain festival with an excellent score! :See "MySims Party" for more infomation. MySims Racing You begin in the game as a beginner racer, who's hoping to someday be a great racer. Ol' Gabby helps you out and teaches you some of the basics of driving. Gabby is then impressed with your driving skills when you finish his challenges, and asks you to do challenges for the other Sims. You help out the other residents by doing various "challenges", which range from challenges involving beating the clock, to obstacle races. Gabby also tells you about Sir Charles, who had disappeared 10 years ago and had built Speedville, loved racing, and was a racing expert. The town fell apart after that, so after Star Level 1, other residents in town start noticing your racing efforts and cheer you on to making Speedville as bustling as it had been before. Meanwhile, you'll try to stop Morcubus, who's trying to take over Speedville and use it for his own purposes. :See "MySims Racing" for more infomation. MySims Agents In MySims Agents, you're a special agent taking on a special case. There's an evil plot brewing in the city, and you are investigating it. You'll try to solve mysteries, and try to thwart Morcubus' wicked plans. You'll have to solve puzzles, hack computers, pick locks, tackle dangerous feats, uncover clues, and explore exotic places to crack the case! Your goal in the game is centered around the Nightmare Crown, an item of imaginable power that Morcubus, a villainous man, hopes to wield so he can take over the world. The crown is currently shattered in many pieces and these pieces are scattered throughout the MySims world. You'll have to solve mysteries to retrieve each of these pieces, and you'll have to get all the pieces before Morcubus does! See "MySims Agents" for more infomation. MySims SkyHeroes In MySims SkyHeroes, you're a pilot who has crash-landed on an island and suffers amnesia. A few pilots from the SkyForce take you to their HQ. They explain that they are a rebel group waging a war against the evil Morcubus. Morcubus is trying to take over the skies to prevent anyone else from flying, so you and your band of ace pilots are trying to recruit others to join your cause and fight back and free the skies. See "''MySims SkyHeroes''" for more information. Trivia *Your sim only talks in some of the Wii games, MySims Racing, MySims Agents, and MySims SkyHeroes : : fr:Vous Category:MySims Game Aspects Category:MySims Kingdom Game Aspects Category:MySims Party Game Aspects Category:MySims Racing Game Aspects Category:MySims Agents Game Aspects Category:MySims SkyHeroes Game Aspects